Sleeping At Night (transcript)
Transcript (The episode starts by taking place in the sky at night, then the scene goes down to where Debbie's house is and there are bright lights on. It zooms into Maraya's bedroom window. Maraya is seen sitting on her bed, waiting for Debbie to tell her that it's time to go to bed) Maraya (looking at camera): Oh, hi viewers. I'm just sitting on my bed, doing nothing because it's almost time for me to go to bed. (Someone knocks on door) Debbie: Maraya, it's almost time for bed, so did you brush your teeth? Maraya: I already brushed my teeth. See? (She starts to show her smile in front of Debbie so she can check on it) Debbie (chuckling): Looks like you'd brushed them good, too. Now, hit the sack, Maraya. Maraya: Okay. Debbie: Goodnight. Maraya: Goodnight! (As Debbie shuts her door out, Maraya gets in the bed and tells the viewers goodnight too) Maraya: And goodnight to you too, viewers. Sweet dreams! (She reaches for her lamp and turns it off so she can close her eyes and go to sleep. But after she laid in bed, she tries to close her eyes, but she can't close them. So she turns herself side to side and makes some strange sounds, but that doesn't work either. So she gets up a little and tells herself that she can't sleep) Maraya: Ugh! I can't sleep. And nobody's here to help me. (a bubble pops up) I know grandma and Steve are not going to help me, because they are already asleep, and plus, they're old people! (the bubble pops away and another bubble with her sister pops up next) And I also know that my sister's already asleep because she doesn't have autism! (The new bubble pops away and then Maraya starts to look at the camera) Maraya (looking at camera): Now I really need some professional help. But who's there to help me, especially at night? (She thinks about it for three seconds and somehow gets an idea) Maraya: Oh, I know! I'll get Ruff, because he can help me with anything, especially sleeping. (laughing) (She gets out of bed quickly so she can get her computer and goes to Ruff's program, which is on her browser) Maraya: There. (yawns) Now, I will really need your help. To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (Maraya starts to look down at her computer so she can say the magic spell) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After she says the magic spell with her viewers, she gets back in her bed so Ruff can help her with the sleeping. In the meantime, some magic dust comes out and turns into a tornado. Afterwards, Ruff comes out and lands on the floor and crawls over to where Maraya is) Ruff (yawns): Oh. Hi, Maraya. What do you need me to help you with tonight? Maraya: Um…I need help with sleeping because I'm having some sleeping issues. So, Ruff, you have any suggestions about how to sleep peacefully? Ruff: Why, of course I do, Maraya. Lots of suggestions, even if you're having trouble sleeping at night. Maraya: Great! Then can you tell me any suggestions on how to sleep peacefully? Ruff: Sure, I will. Maraya: Yes! Ruff: Now one way that can work for you is to turn off all electronics, including your computers. Maraya: Okay. What's another way? Ruff (not seen): Another way that can work is to wear loose clothes when you're asleep, which you're already wearing. But if your feet get cold, wear some socks. And if you get hot or cold, you can remove or add another blanket on your bed. Maraya: Uh huh. Ruff: Now, if you're thirsty, get some warm milk to drink. And I'll be right back, Maraya. I'm going to try to make you some warm milk to drink. (As Ruff walks away, Maraya starts to wait for a second until he comes back up with her glass of warm milk. Then Maraya grabs the glass and starts drinking the warm milk and afterwards hands it to Ruff) Ruff: Now, if you're hungry, you can try eating - (stomach growls) Ruff: Huh? (The sound continues, as Maraya tells Ruff that she's hungry) Maraya: Ruff, I'm hungry. Ruff: Oh. Okay. I was about to get to the part when I have to tell you what to eat and what not to eat. Let me try to find you something that's helpful to eat. (He goes downstairs again to find something for Maraya to eat. Again, Maraya waits until Ruff comes back up with a ripe banana in his hand) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. I'm back, and I found something small for you to eat. Maraya: Oooh! Ruff: Now, let me continue. If you're hungry, Maraya, you can try eating small, healthy snacks. Some foods like bananas, avocados, peanuts, almonds, or yogurt, can help you fall asleep. And since I know that bananas are one of your favorite foods, I got you one. Maraya: Is this banana ripe? Ruff: Yes, it is, Maraya. Can't you see those tiny brown spots on it? Maraya: Yes, I can, but not at night. Ruff: Oh. Well, Maraya. Let me tell you more ways that you can try. (he continues talking) Some warnings you have to remember when you're eating or drinking is to avoid caffeine, like some teas, or coffees, or even sodas because they can keep you awake. And try to remember to avoid large meals or any sugary foods when it's almost your bedtime, like chocolate. Maraya: But, Ruff. You don't eat chocolate. Ruff: That's because I'm a dog, Maraya, and you should know already that dogs can't have chocolate. Maraya: Oh. But, Ruff, I don't drink caffeine, or eat caffeine. Ruff: Well, that's good. Just remember to make a promise not to have any caffeine close to your bedtime. Maraya: I will, and I'll promise that I won't have any caffeine close to my bedtime. Ruff (not seen): Good. Now another way to make yourself sleep faster is to avoid taking taps during the day. Maraya (gasps): So that means that I can't take any naps? Ruff (not seen): Yes, but you can still take a nap; just try not to take a nap longer than 20 minutes. Maraya: Why? Ruff: Because that will make you have trouble falling asleep. Maraya: Oh. Ruff (not seen): And so will exercising in the night. Maraya: Don't worry, Ruff. I'll try not to take naps during the day because I will only exercises in the day. Ruff (laughing): What a great way of combining your sentences, Maraya. Great job! Maraya: Thanks, Ruff! Ruff: You're welcome. And now that I'm done talking to you about ways to go to sleep, do you want your banana? Maraya: Sure. Ruff: Okay. Just let me open it for you. (She hands Ruff the banana as he starts opening it for her. After Ruff did it for her, she started to take a little bite of it and chewed it well. Then when she was about to take her second bite, Ruff said something to her) Ruff: Wow, that looks good. I would have to get one myself. I'll be right back. (He hops into the computer to get himself one too. Meanwhile, Maraya took her second bite of her banana and started to chew it well. After she chewed her second bite, Ruff came back with his own banana in his hand) Ruff (not seen): Maraya, look what I got. Maraya: Nice. You found yourself one too. Ruff (laughing): Right. Now we can have it together. Maraya: Yay! (He starts to open up his banana until the entire thing was peeled. Then he starts to take a little bite of it and chews it well) Ruff: Mmmm! That's good! (chuckling) (He then takes a second bite of it while Maraya asks him if he likes it) Maraya: You like it, Ruff? Ruff (not seen): Mm-hmm. It's yummy yummy in my tummy! Maraya (laughing): Great one, Ruff. Ruff (not seen): Thanks, Maraya! Maraya: Hey, Ruff. How about if we can finish up our bananas so we can go to sleep already? Ruff: Okay. (They continued eating until the scene changed to where they are done and Maraya is tucked in her bed) Ruff: Maraya, are you sleepy enough now? Maraya (yawns): Yes… Ruff: Good. I'm glad to help you tonight. Maraya: Me too. (After Ruff kisses Maraya on the forehead, he walks over to where her computer is and tells her goodnight) Ruff: Goodnight, Maraya. Maraya (yawns): Goodnight, Ruff. See you next time, and thank you for helping me tonight! (looking at camera) And thank you, viewers, for helping me too. I could've done it without you. (yawns) And now that you and Ruff have helped me today, I'll be able to now have a better autistic life. Goodnight! (She goes to sleep in her bed and as she sleeps, the scene zooms out of Debbie's house and it fades out, which is causing the episode to end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley (non-speaking) *Debbie *Steve (non-speaking) Trivia *Haley and Steve don't speak in this episode. *The character Debbie doesn't speak very much in this episode. *This is another one of the episodes where Maraya's Computer don't fly because it stayed on the floor the whole time. *This is the episode before the final episode of season 1. *This is the first time Ruff helped Maraya in the middle of the night. *Skill(s) that Ruff helped Maraya with: sleeping peacefully. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 1)